Call of Duty: World at War II
"The dead won't suffer, that's what we wouldn't do anymore." - Unnamed soldier, WaW2 reveal trailer Call of Duty: World at War II is the last Call of Duty game to be developed. It will be released on July 13th, 2016. It is set 7 years and 43 years after Advanced Warfare and Black Ops 2, respectively. The setting is World War III, ignited during the destruction of Pearl Harbor II. Ricardo Gonzales is the headwriter and director of the game. The three main developers are the head developers, while the other developers are Valve, Raven Software, Radical Entertainment, Beenox, and Edge of Reality. Gameplay "Project: Strikeback? Yeah, it's gonna be a new video game I'm working on. Trust me, the Hammer Engine and the IW7 and IW6 are no more. IW8 is here, it's more advanced. Ultra photorealistic graphics, more physics, and destructive elements, that's what it's all about." - Ricardo Gonzales, during DICE Summit 2015 Early footage of the alpha version of the game was leaked to YouTube, but was taken down by the director. It showed the elements of the game itself, including the things Ricardo said during the 2015 DICE Summit. During April 4, multiple teasers were shown, titled "New York" "Tokyo" "Los Angeles" "Las Vegas" "New Jersey" "Miami" "South Africa" "Hong Kong" "Shanghai" "Beijing" "Philippines" and "Washington", with a World at War stylised numbers 3, 0, 4, and 1. The game was revealed April 10, with an unknown soldier's voice talking about the conflict, what they do, and who they're working for. The game included flying tanks, advanced exo-suits, warbirds, VTOL helicopter hybrids, digital missiles, and advanced weapons. The trailer song had elements of World at War's Main Menu theme, Modern Warfare 1's SAS Theme, Modern Warfare 3's Inner Circle Spawn Theme, and Black Ops 1's Theme. By the last remaining seconds of the trailers, the words "Project: Strikeback is no more... World War 3 is here..." are shown, with the words turn into dust, and the letter I grows into a capital letter I, and bring multiple I's. And then, the multi-I's fade away, and show the words "Charlie Oscar Delta", with the 3 initials remain, and the Call of Duty letters fade in, and the dust dissolve, showing up the words "World at War II", and then the game's logo fades to dust. It shows up the words "WORLDWIDE RELEASE DATE" show. Beneath it, "16.7.13" is written. The multiplayer reveal was released on June 27th, 2015. Finally, it was released. It sold more than 1,000,000,000 copies, making it the best-selling game ever. Campaign Campaign has been fully redesigned. Now you can play the campaign with multiple players online. Each factions are played in the Campaign. Missions Prologue * Atlas - Train at the underground Atlas Training facility. Stage 1 training. * Simulations - Enter the photorealistic simulations of war for your Stage 2 of training. Act I * Robbery - Rob the Atlas HQ in New York City. * Investigate - Second part of Robbery. Defend the Atlas HQ in New York City from Spetsnaz. * Timeless - Encounter the Spetsnaz force in New Jersey. * Black Ops 747 - You are introduced to the international task force Black Ops 747, bring peace back at Las Vegas. * Isolated - Pearl Harbor II is under attack, defend it from the enemy force. * World War III - The third World War has begun, time to go undercover in a Russian party in South Africa. * No Mercy - You are the president of Russia and the General of the Spetsnaz Force, execute a few Black Ops 747 members. Act II * City of Light - Defend Paris from being attacked by the enemies. * Escalated - Part 2 of City of Light, the Black Ops 747 deploy to Paris. Assist the French GIGN on defending Paris. * Darkness - You are a Major Sergeant in the Japanese Army, kill all hostiles. * Eagle Eye - Help the British Delta Force defeat Spetsnaz invaders. *Kidnapped - You are a member of the Black Ops 747, avoid getting kidnapped. *Rescue - Head to Russia and rescue kidnapped Black Ops 747 members. *Blinded Love - Part 2 of Rescue, try to make it to the warbird. Act III * Isolation - Shanghai and Hong Kong are under attack simultaneously. * Charlie Oscar Delta - You are one of the members of the Black Ops 747, defend the city of Manila. Split in 3 parts. * Charlie Oscar Delta 2 - Part 2 of Charlie Oscar Delta, head to Los Angeles and help the policemen defend it. * Charlie Oscar Delta 3 - Part 3 of Charlie Oscar Delta, fight the Spetsnaz in Beijing. * Just Cause - You are a Spetsnaz soldier, Miami is your next target. * Coup de grâce - You are surrounded by Black Ops 747 members, escape. * Shi no Numa - Washington, D.C. is under attack. Endings * New York - Black Ops 747 are in their last stand, fight the Russians inside the city. * GOOD ENDING - Successfully kill/capture (kill recommended) the POTR, and the preferred ending will result. * BAD ENDING - Successfully kill the Black Ops 747, then the alternate ending will result, unlocking the Zombies mode. Multiplayer Multiplayer has been also redesigned, where it is upgraded to 50v50, and even bigger maps. Raven Software worked on all of the multiplayer, while Edge of Reality designed all DLC content for Multiplayer. Meanwhile, the ranking system has been remade. The ranks are now called Prestiges. Exo-suits have returned, now nerfed. You get a 10 second cooldown whether you are double jumping in multiplayer. Prestige Mode has been renamed to "Excellence Mode". In Excellence Mode, you get to level up until the maximum Excellence level, thus, giving you the reward of the Springfield-SS7 - Hunters elite variant, the M16A5 Thompson - Mercenary elite variant, and the Heckler and Koch 900 Outlaw - Sheriff elite variant. Zombies The zombies mode was unlocked if you recieved the Bad Ending. It is set with Gordon and Elizabeth during the aftermath of the nuclear strike against the world's population. Exo-suits do not return, until in Round 10. If your player (either Gordon or Elizabeth) get out of the tall building, an unknown soldier loads up a Glock-8. It is revealed to be Aaron, who also survived. Samantha Maxis is the demonic announcer, while her voice is heard, Aaron calls her a "Mindfreak," while Elizabeth calls her "Stupid Little Girl." Perk-a-Cola's come back, also wall-mount weapons and the Mystery Box. Factions